A Day at Hyotei
by midorinashi
Summary: Just one of those random days at Hyotei where someone is bound to be in trouble... Rated T to be safe! CRACK and OOC-ness.


MidoriNashi: I've always wanted to write a story on Fanfiction. I think it's not that good, I don't have enough imagination, but I tried to write a CRACK story never-less. I hope it's good. Now, Gakuto, do the disclaimer.

Gakuto: I'm not you're slave, thank you very much.

MidoriNashi: Eh? Evil glare

Gakuto: Heh...heh...heh... T-that's not g-gonna m-make m-m-me say it...

MidoriNashi: Do it.

Gakuto: Ah!! OKAY, OKAY!! MIDORINASHI DOES NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!!

MidoriNashi: Good Gakuto. Now, onto the story...

**A Day At Hyotei**

Oshitari Yusshi was bored. He looked around him. They were in the school's library. Atobe was fussing about with his "Ore-sama"-ness. Jiroh was sleeping on a bench with a Naruto manga on his face. Kabaji was standing there, not even breathing. Scary.

"Try to catch me, you moron!" Gakuto said playfully. Yes, as usual, Gakuto and Shishido were playing "tag," as Gakuto called it. For Shishido, it was more like the "get cap back from Gakuto without killing him" game.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" Shishido yelled as if it were the end of the world. Gakuto jumped on a bookshelf. Ootori was holding back Shishido, if not for long. Shishido was freed out of his grasp and knocked over a cart. On to Atobe, for that matter.

"Ore-sama should not be covered in commoner's metal!"

"Yeah, yeah, Atobe," said Gakuto. He threw a few books at Atobe. Shishido did the same and took all of the books from the cart and dumped it on "Ore-sama." They were all dictionaries. At least they can agree on something!

"ORE-SAMA SHOULD NOT HAVE COMMONER'S BOOKS THROWN OR DROPPED AT HIM!"

Yes, this was only the usual day at Hyotei Gakuen. The librarian had to swallow an entire Advil container the day before, and now had a hang over. It describes why they hadn't been caught yet, making all of this noise.

So, Oshitari decided to surf the Internet. He searched "Gakuto is a complete idiot" on Google and found something amusing called ! Wow! It was the turn of the century!

Thus, Oshitari wanted to write a fanfiction. He made an account (HyoteiIsInsane) and couldn't think of what to write about.

At that exact moment, Gakuto stole Oshitari's previously finished book. Gakuto then threw the book straight at Atobe's head. It was pretty fun to see Atobe flustered, and Gakuto got 100 laps. So, Oshitari took back the book, and found that one of the covers was bent. That sparked and idea, and he suddenly had a light bulb above his head.

_Gakuto was playing an exquisite game of tag with Shishido. Shishido was it. Gakuto called out, "You can't catch me!" Gakuto did a flip onto a fence. He slipped. Gakuto went rolling onto a street, and was swiftly demolished by a truck. Everyone was glad for Gakuto's death. Shishido had a huge grin for a while. Atobe kept on being a narcissist. Jiroh slept through the whole funeral, except for the time he woke randomly and shouted something about pancakes. Hiyoshi had a look at Gakuto and was proud of living longer than him. Ootori was terrified at the result. And KABA-CHAN!! Erm, Kabaji was Kabaji._

"Dude, what are you writing?" Shishido looked inquisitively at Oshitari's writing, though it was more of a "Gakuto is a pain in the neck" face.

"Oh, I'm just predicting Gakuto's death," he said with a sadistic smile.

"Let me help!" said Shishido, like a little child getting a lollipop. So, the story went on. After a few dozen pages, it was something like this:

"_Help Ore-Sama see the light again!" Atobe was slowly reaching his goal. But then it was stopped by the almighty Shishido and Oshitari! They had a magnificent sword fight against Atobe's army of fluffy bunnies! They clashed, but Shishido and Oshitari won! _

_But the ritual was finished. Gakuto shined like the thousand heavens, and everyone was like, OH NO!! Except Jiroh, who exclaimed, "MARUI BUTA IS DA BOMB!!" Then…_

"Wait a moment, Shishido. Gakuto's back." Oshitari said calmly. So, Gakuto and Shishido went back to their usual fighting, and everything came back to normal, yes? No.

Oshitari posted the fanfiction. Unfortunately, Gakuto had a fanfiction account, too, and, being Gakuto, he tried to see what would happen if he slipped of the fence. It turned out that monkeys in a minivan decapitated him. Actually, Gakuto simply couldn't fall off the pole. He soon gave up.

So, long live the story of Gakuto's death…

**Owari.**

* * *

Clicky the review button! Write anything you want. You know you want to...


End file.
